nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas for Using Nitro Type in Your Class!
Click Here to go to the original news post! 10/15/19 02:17PM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/18 '''Julian']'' =Ideas for Using Nitro Type in Your Class!= We have had a lot of teachers tell us that they know their students love using Nitro Type, but they aren’t really sure how to integrate it into their day-to-day classroom activities. So, we asked the experts (other Nitro Type teachers), and got some fun responses! Below are the top ten ideas that we pulled from our Nitro Type teacher survey. Feel free to copy them in your own class, or perhaps they will inspire you to create your own Nitro Type activity: #Last year we had an "Ugly Christmas Sweater" contest. Students could add an item to their ugly sweater each time they won a race. I typed with them and they earned 2 items for their sweater if they were able to beat me. At the end, there were prizes for several of the sweaters. For the spring semester, I do a similar activity with Easter eggs. Students each got a plastic egg when they won a race. They put their name inside the egg. At the end of the competition, I pulled names from the eggs for prizes. The more eggs that a student had, the greater chance of having a prize. But, everyone had an opportunity to "win" something. These activities come at a point in the semester when additional motivation is needed to keep the students motivated. #I set up quarterly and yearly goals with incentives. I also present a broken record with their name on it for broken records. #Leader board--I find out what cars they like and make my own garage on the bulletin board filled with "copies" of the cars. Students who finish Typing.com get to select a car for the leaderboard then get to go to Nitro Type. #We run a Typing Madness in March that coincides with March Madness, where students compete against each other in a tournament bracket. Winner of student goes against teacher bracket. #If the goals that I have set are met, I save up about $100k in game each week to dish out to the students! #Students that type the most minutes within the week get to select a prize from my treasure box. #Last year we worked together to raise the $5 million to make a team for the class. #I set a race goal for my students. I make them do a certain number of normal races before they can race with friends! Seems to work with my kids! #I like to race my students and we project me on a large screen and my student on the projector and the kids cheer along. #I let them "challenge the teacher". The students are always awed, so to speak, at how fast the teacher can type and so every time they improve a little, they ask for a rematch against me. It's a fun way to engage their interest and model what practice and proper form can lead to with time. You may notice a trend here… It seems many teachers enjoy letting their students challenge them to a race. Send us a video or picture of you racing your students at support@nitrotype.com or share it on social media (Twitter, Facebook or Instagram) using the hashtag #nitroteacher. We’d love to be able to see some of those competitions! Happy racing! Category:News Posts Category:2019 News Posts